endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Tree: Scholar
1.) Willing Learner - +8 Spell Effect;+3 Spell Points per Level up. 2.) Learn and Teach - +5 Spell Effect and +5 Spell Resist. 3.) Conveyance - +25% Spell Points per Level up. 4.) Well-Read - +10% Spell Effect. 5.) Eager Caster - +50% Spell Effect on the first spell cast in an encounter. 6.) Taskmage - +5 Spell Effect for each spell cast this turn. 7.) Burstmagic - +1 Max Number of spells cast per turn. 8.) Mana Fluency - +25 Max MP. 9.) Harness - Regenerate an additional +0.5% of your max MP per turn. ( Minimum of 1 ) 10.) Shenanigans - Your spells have -5% MP cost. 11.) Primal Energies - +2 Mana Regenerated per turn. 12.) What a Twist! - +5% Overcast Chance 13.) Marvelomancy - +25 Spell Effect of Overcasted spells 14.) Spellblaster - +2 Spell Points per level up, You have bonus Spell Effect equal to ( Number of Learned Spells x 4 ). 15.) Arcane Lesson - +20 Spell Effect. 16.) Sudden Intuition - Upon gaining this Talent, you learn a Spell. You gain +4 Spell Points per level. 17.) Chance Manifestation - You have bonus Spell Effect equal to your Overcast Chance. 18.) Used Knowledge - +20 Spell Effect 19.) Arsenal Magus - +5 Spell Effect for each different spell cast this turn; Spells you cast that do not share a name with another spell you've cast that turn cost 5 MP less to cast. 20.) Unhealthy Number of Spells - +2 Max Number of Spells that can be cast in a turn. 21.) Mana Mastery - +50 Max MP. 22.) Spell Array - Whenever you cast a spell, you recover +1% of your Max MP if that spell does not share a name with a spell you've already cast this turn. 23.) Bargain - -15% Spell MP Cost 24.) Overcast - Upon use, your next spell this turn Overcasts. That spell has ( Overcast Chance ) bonus Spell Effect. Can only be used once per encounter. 25.) Blast of Chancemagic - Whenever you Overcast a spell, you deal ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) damage to each enemy within ( Spell Effect )m, then knock back each of those units by 5m. 26.) Versatile - You have +10 Spell Effect for each different type of Spell Family in which you have at least 2 spells from. ( i.e, Pyromancy, Necromancy, etc. ) 27.) Mental Force - Whenever you cast a spell, if that spell is of a type of Spell you have not cast this turn, that spell has +20% Spell Effect. 28.) Capitalize - You gain +10 Spell Points per level up. 29.) Arcane Duelist - Whenever a unit casts a spell that has not been cast since your last turn, you gain +2 Spell Effect and +1 Spell Resist until the end of your next turn. 30.) Implode - 150 MP - The Mage conjures a singularity at a target location. If the Singularity is conjured inside an enemy, that enemy takes ( Spell Effect x 4 ) damage. If the Singularity is conjured at a location, all other enemies within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 4 )m of that location are pulled up to ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 2 )m towards it, then take ( Spell Effect x 2 ) damage. Range of ( Spell Effect x 0.3 + 5 )m. 31.) Roulette - 30 MP - For each different spell you've cast this turn, Roulette costs 10 MP less to cast. Cast another target spell you've already cast this turn, chosen at random. If Overcast, that spell Overcasts. 32.) Grander Energies - You have +3 Max MP per point of Dexterity. 33.) Instill Energy - Upon use, recover 25% of your Max MP. You then begin to recover 5% MPT until you cast a spell next. One use per encounter. 34.) Real Deal - -20% Spell MP Cost 35.) Rewarding Risk - Whenever you Overcast a spell, you recover 5% of your Max MP, then gain a Stack of Potency. Each stack of Potency grants you +5% Spell Effect. 36.) Arcane Wallop - 5 MP - Deals ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) Damage to a target within ( Spell Effect x 0.1 + 4 )m. If Overcast, deals ( Spell Effect x 1.25 ) damage to that target instead. 37.) Familial Mastery - As long as you have learned ten or more spells in a given magic tree, spells you cast of that family have +20 Spell Effect, cost -5 MP, and have +5% Overcast Chance. Also grants you +5 Spell Points on Level Up. 38.) Magical Prodigy - +15% Spell Effect; This bonus is increased to +20% Spell Effect if you know at least fifteen Spells. 39.) Composite Casting - Any number of allies within 10m can pay 5 MP each at the start of your turn. Each ally that pays this amount of Mana grants you +10 Spell Effect on that turn. In a turn in which no ally pays this amount, you gain a passive +10 Spell Effect. 40.) Overwhelming Magic - Whenever you cast a spell, you have a 25% Chance to gain +1 Spell Capacity until end of turn, have that spell's MP cost be refunded, and have that spell be set off cooldown. 41.) Exuberant - +25% Max MP. 42.) Busy Wizard - As long as you have 40% or less of your Max MP, you regenerate +6% of your Max MP per turn. If you have over this amount, you regenerate +2% of your Max MP per turn instead. 43.) Firesale - Spells you cast have a 40% chance to cost 40% less to cast. 44.) Magnify - Overcast effects on spells you cast have +50% Effect. 45.) Fission of Fortune - Whenever you Overcast a spell, you cut into the very fabric of reality, causing all enemies within 20m to instantly lose ( Overcast Chance x 0.05 )% of their Max HP, up to 5%. Additionally, Overcasted spells you cast have + ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) Spell Effect. 46.) Archmage's Considerations - Whenever you cast a spell, you have a 50% chance to gain a stack of Consideration. You can hold a maximum of ten stacks of Consideration. Whenever you cast a spell, you can expend a stack of Consideration to have that spell have +10% Spell Effect. Grants a passive +10% Spell Effect. 47.) Mage's Standard - At the end of a turn in which you cast four or more spells, you recover 10% of your Max MP. Also passively grants +2% of your Max MP regenerated per turn. 48.) Magnify II - Overcast effects on spells you cast have +50% Effect. 49.) Time of Greatness - At the beginning of each turn, you have a 5% Chance to enter into a Turn of Greatness, which causes all your spells in that turn to be Overcast. Additionally, grants you +10% Overcast Chance. 50.) Battle Magic - Whenever a unit in combat attacks or casts a spell, you gain a Stack of Readiness. If you have twenty five or more of these stacks, you have +50 Spell Effect. Otherwise, you have +30 Spell Effect.